


Rescue me from your sin and darkness

by kkkzz



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkzz/pseuds/kkkzz
Summary: Exile和Atris在Exile接受审判后到Exile再次拯救共和国之间的三个片段。
Relationships: Atris/Female Jedi Exile, Atris/The Jedi Exile, Female Revan/Bastila Shan（implied）
Kudos: 4





	1. Your sin

Your Sin

瞎写，腿肉有毒。

Summary: 我们都拥有自己的英雄，当他们陨落的时候，我们内心的一部分也跟着死去了。

Atris不希望Meetra回头，她不该归来，她该像她离开时那样决绝地直视前方，踩着Revan的影子，把Revan的特色学得有七八分相像，把落伍的人撇下都不吝再施舍一个眼光，用侵略感十足的攻势攻击一切挡在她和信仰之路之间的障碍，为了自己想做的事，其他人的情感都可以化作灰烬。她们之间的最后一次见面充斥着言语的伤害和凌厉的刀光剑影，Meetra的指责——绝地的叛徒竟然在指责和平的守护者——至今仍深深地扎在她的灵魂上，鲜血一日也不曾停止流淌。她们曾拥有过那些鲜活和亲密的时光，Atris曾经是那么以此为傲，她总是在同龄人间高傲地抬起头颅，用冷漠和距离来掩盖绝地在她手足戴上的镣铐，但在内心中没有一刻停止向往过打破规则的生活，大师们以优等生的头衔给她画地为牢，而Meetra闯进来只用一根系在灵魂上的线就把她拉进怀中。Atris曾把她们躲在走廊的角落里交换的亲吻放进神龛供奉，而今它们成了她永久烙印在心上的耻辱。

那条连接着Meetra和Atris的纽带是她罪行的证明。曼达洛里安战争进行中的每一天，Atris探向它，绝地的守则在背后凝视着她，大师们对她诸多的期待凝视着她，而纽带的存在是一条禁忌，在提醒她是如何放纵自己的情感，控诉她不配做一个真正的绝地。纽带的另一边是屠戮，是激情，是背叛，是堕落，是她要永远隐藏的罪。即便如今她已经坐在议会的椅子上，那条纽带仍然在嘲笑她，绝地本不该有谎言，但她现在身为最年轻的绝地大师，怀揣一个巨大的谎言就是对绝地信条最大的侮辱。

Malachor V爆炸的那一天她的灵魂仿佛也去了那里，等她回过神来后发现自己跪坐在地上，一只手紧紧抓着地毯的一角，纽带的另一端除了废墟和虚无什么也没有，自战争开始以来那条纽带已成了扎根在灵魂上的长矛，Malachor V的爆炸把它狠狠拔了出来，那一刻本是涓涓细流般流个不停的血一下喷薄而出，几乎抽空了Atris的身体。她摇摇晃晃站起来去了浴室，面对镜子才发觉自己泪流满面，她无助地按住眼皮，搞不清她到底在为谁而哭。

Atris不希望Meetra回来，她宁愿Meetra跟着Revan继续离开，去当西斯，说实话谁也不知道Meetra现在离西斯这个头衔又有多远。她反复为自己建起一座厌恶的高墙，堆砌着憎恶Meetra的理由。Meetra听从了激情的召唤，投身于背叛绝地的事业，她摧毁了一个星球，无数人的冤魂还在Malachor V上控诉她的罪行，她是个无法抵抗诱惑的弱者。但当那扇审判的门被推开，她日思夜想的人每一步踩着空洞的回响走近，厌恶的墙不堪一击地倒塌了。

Atris并不憎恶Meetra，她悲哀地发现自己仍然像以前那样爱她。Atris害怕Meetra回来，害怕看到曼达洛里安战争对她做了什么，Revan把她塑造成了什么。现在Atris看到了，一具失去灵魂的空壳，一座行走的坟墓，背负着马拉库尔V的所有伤痕。但Meetra仍然挺直了脊背用锐利的目光回击着绝地的指控，拒绝向错误低头。绝地被她丢在了身后，Revan又抛弃了她，她孤身一人举起真相的旗帜，即便所有人都选择忽视她。Atris心中软弱的一部分希望看见Meetra回来时沾满了黑暗和鲜血，这样她便可宣称自己和绝地是正确的，战争只会把人引入堕落之途，是一群意志薄弱之人向欲望屈服的借口。让Meetra从你的神坛上继续坠落，有声音在她耳边低语，你不再需要她了。但Meetra站在他们面前，甚至比Revan在共和国面前表现的还要像个英雄，拥有Atris怎么也学不到的勇气和毅力，比在场的所有绝地大师更像个绝地，哪怕破碎不堪，满身伤口，失去了塑造绝地的原力。这个认知让Atris怒火中烧，她决定哪怕不择手段也要把Meetra继续踩在脚下，也不愿承认在这场她单方面开局的竞争中最后输的是她。

“Revan还是你的师父吗？还是说她不要你了，所以你绕了一圈又回来了？”Atris僵硬地抬起下巴，用冷酷的声音嘲讽道。

“我只为了Malachor V回来，但参加战争……”Meetra咬紧了牙槽，“是唯一阻止曼达洛人的方法。”

“如果你不认为你是错的，那你回来是为了什么？”维鲁克不耐烦地回击。

“你们是错的。”Meetra固执地摇头，“我来证明你们是错的。我承认马拉库尔V是我犯下的无可反驳的罪行，但仅此而已。”

Meetra扯开嘴角苦笑一声，她投向绝地大师们的眼神里充满了轻蔑，眼睛里燃烧着生命最后的火焰：“绝地教我坦诚接受错误，所以我回来了，与Revan无关。”

“你不配叫自己绝地！”Atris提高了音量，“你选择了Revan而不是议会，不是武士团，不是……”

不是我。

“我选择的不是Revan，只是Revan恰好是愿意对抗你们错误观念的人，我选择的是需要拯救的共和国人民。”疲惫堆积在Meetra紧皱的眉间，她握紧拳头摇了摇脑袋，深吸一口气接着说，“她现在犯了错，于是我也离开了她，就像我当初离开绝地一样。”

凯-艾尔大师用手势止住了Atris想要继续反驳的念头，她没有留心听他们在说什么，她只是盯着那个抛下她离开去追逐所谓真理的人，曾经散发着万丈光芒与源源不断的活力，原力赋予Meetra连接的能力，她是原力与万物的纽带，她是Atris的英雄。如今她的英雄只剩脆弱和死亡，但勇气之火还是把她照耀得一片明亮，Atris克制着自己想要膜拜的欲望，绝望地替自己寻找恨她的理由。

“你被流放了。”她听到维鲁克说。

继续抗争，Atris祈求着，你值得比这更好的结局，留下来，你需要留下来，我需要你留下来。

但Meetra又拾回了追随Revan离开那日的决绝，她只是点了点头，就转过身接受了她的命运。

“还有一件事，”Atris听见自己说，“你的光剑。”

“流放者不能保留自己的光剑。”

Meetra停住了脚步，她打开了光剑，蓝色的剑刃亮起，那一刻Atris下意识地摸向了自己腰间的光剑。但Meetra只是把两把光剑狠狠插进了会议室中央的石柱上，向大师露出挑衅的微笑。

然后她不再回头，像Atris希望她做的那样。

这就是结束了。Atris以为Meetra回来会有不一样的结局，但有些东西永远不会变，Atris注定跟不上Meetra的步伐。在被宣判不属于我的罪行后，我能像她那样昂首挺胸地走出圣殿吗？在绝地的骄傲面前，我敢放开原力吗？即使知道失去这个塑造我的东西，我便什么也不是、什么也没有？

她站在还插着Meetra光剑的柱子前，抚摸上剑柄的花纹，双手握住它，想象着多年前在训练室中Meetra覆上她的双手教她剑法的情形，那时候她们之间没有距离，每一次身体的接触纽带都会爆发出光芒，她们是一体，原力也不区分两具躯体的不同，把她们的灵魂融合在了一处。现在……Atris分别拔出两根光剑，将它们抱在怀里。现在，她们之间隔着一道天堑，Meetra放弃了原力，残忍地把她们割开了。Atris感觉她们曾经黏合地是如此紧密，以至于她们分开时Meetra带走了她的一部分，她再也不会完整，除非Meetra愿意回到她身边。

Atris轻轻地向那条死亡的纽带发出疑问，仿若害怕惊扰圣洁的坟墓：“你为什么这样自私？为什么不愿意回头看我一眼？你是我的英雄，你为什么不来救我？”

但是死去的人不会再出声。

对于Revan的回归，圣殿每个人的反应也不同。大多数大师对她都是睁一只眼闭一只眼，鉴于她刚刚从马拉克手中再次拯救了共和国和绝地，他们愿意暂时放下Revan还是达斯·Revan时所做的。那只是达斯·Revan，他们说，现在站在我们面前的是一个新的人，她不再是过去的她了。

就像他们在审判Meetra过后告诉Atris的那样：注意你的情绪，Atris大师，刚刚站在我们面前的不是一个罪人，而是割舍了原力的迷途者。

但是Atris睁眼只看到了她们的罪，Meetra的罪，Revan的罪，她自己的罪。

这就是当Revan一副什么也没发生过的样子跑来问她关于Meetra的去向时她盛怒的原因。

“为什么来问我？”Atris双手撑在桌子上抬起下巴，冰冷的目光里燃烧着愤怒和不屑，“相信你比任何人都要了解她，不是吗？毕竟，你才是那个看穿了她的本质鼓动她为你承担罪责的人。”

Revan对她的怒火感到摸不着头脑：“是吗？我不记得了……事实是，我的记忆还没有完全恢复，关于Surik的部分还很模糊……而且，我想如果Bastila告诉我的没有错的话，在她离开我和Malak之后，我就再也没遇过她了。”

“不记得了？”Atris的指甲狠狠地抠进了木质书桌的边缘，这几个单词从Revan口中说出来轻荡荡的，一点重量也没有，“那我可以提醒你一下。在你……我不知道你用了什么办法，欺骗她也好，用你蛊惑人心的言语说服她也好，她替你按下了质量阴影发生器的按钮。Meetra与质量阴影发生器的距离比你近得多，她感到了冲击波，那几乎要了她的命，同时，原力让她感受到了曼达洛人和她手下士兵、同僚的死亡，在她本来就受伤的情况下，这是她不能承受的……”

Atris几乎不能再说下去，回到了马拉库尔V爆炸的那一天，纽带另一端传来的绝望的喊叫，Meetra是如此痛苦，她成了所有死亡和疼痛的载体。

“她本能地用了唯一的自保方法，切断了自己和原力的联系……永久地。”这句话沉重的意味让Atris也低下了头，她暗暗用原力压制着自己翻腾的悲伤，她不该……Meetra已经是她决定憎恶的过去，她不该怜悯她，没有人拿爆能枪顶着她的头或是用光剑抵着她的脖子去做这些事，这是Meetra自己的选择。

“对不起……”Revan轻声说道，“我忘记了……”

“是吗？”Atris并不接受她的答复，“接下来你和马拉克为什么丢下她不管，去了未知空间？因为意识到她对你不再有用，于是你就置之不顾了，接着她只能返回武士团接受审判。”

“你的报告上不是那么写的。”Revan挑起眉毛扬了扬手中的档案，“你心中所想并不能代表事实，更不能用来谴责我。”

Atris咬住下唇，眼神聚焦在Revan手中的报告上。当然，当然，因为Meetra回来从来就与Revan无关，她只为她应该完成的事回来，Meetra不是被抛弃而无家可归的小动物只能回到科洛桑寻求庇护。

她自己才是……两相比较，她是如此渺小和丑陋。

Atris原以为自己的沉默能够驱使Revan离开，但她高估了Revan阅读情绪的能力，她仍旧不肯放弃：“你知道她去哪了吗？我想和她谈谈。”

“你还没闹够？”Atris彻底失去了和Revan交谈的耐心，她使劲拍了下桌面，档案室其他区域的绝地纷纷向她们这探来脑袋，“她完全是因为你背叛长老会的意志，因为你背叛了武士团。因为你堕入黑暗面、被贬为流放者，因为你她切断了和原力的联系。作为绝地，这可是比死亡更悲惨的命运！”

别再去找她，让她一个人在原力知道在哪的地方流浪，让她永远不要再出现在我的生命里。别再去找她，你永远别想再让她跟你离开。

“需要我提醒你吗？我比任何人都更接近死亡，我可以向你保证，你的最后一句是错的。”Revan对她的怒气视而不见，她把手背在身后，在Atris面前反复踱步，“不管你怎么看我，也许我不记得关于Meetra·苏瑞克的大多数事情，但我知道我没有强迫她做任何事，这是她自己的选择。同样，是否想要见我也该由她决定，而非你。如果你知道她在哪，那么久告诉我，让我自己去找她。”

不愧是Revan，Atris冷笑着，哪怕失忆了也知道怎么对付别人的弱点，不用照镜子她也知道自己脸上的表情不会好看，与优雅更搭不上边，愤怒在侵蚀她的冷静。Atris好像又坠入了虚空，Meetra两次毫无留恋地转身离开出现在眼前，不论她尝试多少次都不能让她留下。

“我不知道她去了哪，审判结束后我就再也没和她说过话，也不希望再遇见她。”Atris从牙缝中挤出这句话，嘴唇愤怒地扭曲着，房间的温度骤时下降，好像一场狂怒的冰雪暴要来袭，“流放者背叛了绝地，你也一样。从这里滚出去，我们没什么好谈的，回去找你的巴斯蒂拉去吧，在那里寻求你的安慰。”

仿佛听出了Atris话中的醋意（并不困难，介于Atris现在的情绪管理与成功相距甚远），Revan露出了得意的嘲笑：“啊，‘无需激情，平静心智’，还有句话是什么来着，哦，对了，‘勿纵情欲，沉静明意’。”

“离、开。”Atris重重地重复了一遍。

Revan离开后Atris慢慢滑坐进她的位置，双手掩面沉重地呼吸着，刚刚的愤怒烧光了她所有的力气，现在她面临着身体与精神双重的虚弱，一种流泪的冲动抑制不住地涌上来，等她重新聚回能量，掌心已经湿润了。Atris分不清刚刚冲向Revan的愤怒究竟有几分是源于自己对她日渐加深的厌恶，又有几分是为了早就不在这的Meetra。原力给她们开了个巨大的玩笑，曼达洛里安战争前，她为了Meetra明枪暗箭地针对Revan，最终也没能阻止Meetra追随Revan离开她；在Meetra为了Revan作出这么多牺牲后，Revan头也不回地抛下了她，就像她当年抛下Atris一样。现在，Revan回来了，委员会甚至默许了Revan和Bastila的感情，而……而Meetra不会再回来，Atris和Meetra也回不到过去了。

如果真像Revan向大师们宣称地那样，爱能够救赎黑暗面，那她希望Revan能够告诉她，为什么她不能让Meetra回头。

但是答案总是明了的，她也不需要再向Revan自取其辱了。她和Meetra之间早就不剩爱情了，唯有罪过。

当西斯卷土重来，Revan不知所踪的时候，没什么能拯救绝地和共和国了。Atris和其他大师一样在银河系某个角落躲藏了起来，等待着反击的时机。但西斯的全息仪日日夜夜在她耳边吐露着真相，在那片红色的光明和毒蛇的嘶声中，她看到了一个全新的世界，在那里她不用再活在Meetra为她投下的阴影下，她站在原本属于Meetra的位置上，英雄的位置上。Meetra会看见，在她离开的十年里，Atris战胜了她。

Atris不必再在回忆里乞求爱和光芒，Meetra会明白自己错的有多离谱，然后再回到她身边。

“第一步就是……去恨她。”西斯古语窃窃笑着，“从恨中汲取你的力量。你不需要她当你的英雄了，你将成为她的英雄。”

Meetra从Atris胸口拿去了一部分，Atris决定重新把它填满。用恨，用力量，用黑暗。


	2. Welcome to my darkside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在科里班的西斯墓穴中黑暗面向Meetra展现了一个预言，直到再次回到提洛斯对战Darth Nihilus之前，Meetra都不会意识到她窥探到了什么。

也许进这个墓穴是个错误的主意，他们才刚刚“逃脱”Sion的追杀—Meetra怀疑这算不算逃脱，还是说那位痛苦领主故意放走了她—刚出龙潭，她又抵不住诱惑进了虎穴。 踢了一脚希拉克（Shyrack）的尸体，Meetra甩了甩发酸的胳膊，手背蹭过脸颊的划伤，用原力抚平了伤口，她回头看了眼Atton和Visas：“你们受伤了吗？”

Visas保持着平时的状态，冷静地摇头，Atton……也保持着他一贯的作风，嫌恶地踩了踩身边的两只被光剑串在一起捅穿的希拉克：“我有没有说过我们真的不该进来这里？”

Meetra摇摇头，把双剑收回腰间，蹲下身子检查着科里班的奇怪生物，手指抚摸过它并不柔顺的短毛和巨大的翅膀，小心地掰开它的嘴巴，观察两颗足以刺穿人类肉体的尖牙：“你说过，不止一次。”

“可你还是进来了。”Atton守着他们的背后，即便背对着他Meetra也能想象他的表情，这个飞行员实在是太好猜测了，“我不明白，究竟是这个洞穴光是个西斯尊主之墓的名号不够震慑你呢，还是从这里散发出的、哪怕不是力敏也能感受到的不详气息你也无所谓了？是不是刚刚和Darth Sion的追逐战伤到你的脑袋了？我就知道Mical不可靠，这都没有检查出来，居然放任你离开Ebon Hawk。”

Meetra不耐烦地咂舌：“我完全清楚这里有什么，但我必须进来看一眼。你要是害怕了，干嘛还跟过来？” 话一出口她就后悔了，她知道Atton只是担心，他的忧虑也不是没有道理，事实上，他每句话都说到了点上，不论是现在不知道现在身在何处的Sion、还是这里的黑暗原力，都在警告她不该在科里班久留，但她每次走过这个洞穴，就有一股不知名的力量蛊惑着她，仿佛她灵魂上的那个深不见底的空洞在这里听到了触底的回响，在未知的黑暗里有一支纽带伸了出来主动钩住了她，急切地缠绕她拥抱她。

“抱歉。”在Atton反应前她就道歉了，掐断了他所有的“交心”意图，“我的意思是，反正一路来也没有一次我们不遇上危险的，我想万一这里有我们需要的东西。”

Atton嘀嘀咕咕了几个词，最后烦躁地发出短促的气音：“好极了，我就说这里不对劲，连你也被影响了。” “

乐观主义的Atton Rand去哪了？”Meetra打趣道，试图抹去刚刚的不愉快，“连Darth Sion都没能把我们怎么样，区区一个西斯墓穴就把你吓成这样？”

“大概是被这个地方吃了，哦，对，是被这群有人大的巨大号吸血蝙蝠吸干了。”

在接下来几个岔道，他们遇到了……更多的成群的希拉克。一只、几只还能对付，几群几群光靠数量都能让人窒息，Meetra再次怀疑起自己的决定，有些后悔放任了自己的好奇心走进了这个洞穴。带了些不必要的力度和强度，她向几只已死的希拉克多捅了几下。更多的尸体被砍成好几截掉落在地上。空气里的腐烂味道和血腥味道浓重得让人作呕，Atton向她投来疑惑的眼神，抓住了她的手，Meetra差点反射性的回刺，Visas及时阻止了她。

“嘿！”Atton被吓得不轻，“这有点反应激烈了吧老大！”

Meetra也对自己的负面情绪吃了一惊，心迅速沉底，上次她这样还是在Revan和Malak身边，在战场上，她像屠戮牲畜一样收割着曼达洛人的生命。自……之后，她一直有意控制自己，已经很久没有在沉湎于暴力了，而科里班轻而易举地就把那一面又带了回来。

冲动，暴躁，易怒，失控，冷酷。

黑暗原力在她背负着的空洞里翻滚向上，喷涌而出，Meetra瞥了眼仍然冷静自持的米拉卢卡人，想知道在她的视野里自己现在变成了什么样。

“我在进来之前就该阻止你的，这真的不太妙。” Meetra内心赞同他，但她不想让Atton知道，面上不表露任何情绪，一点也不想给Atton以后炫耀的机会。虽然不知道在这时候纠结这点可笑的胜负欲有什么用，但显然在这个地方的影响下，她的思维已经偏离了正常轨道，Meetra又看了看Visas，好奇她有没有被黑暗面影响到，还是说她原本的训练给了她抵抗力。 但她什么也没问，Meetra只是催促Visas和Atton加快步伐。

在接近下一个大门的时候，Visas终于开口说了这次探险中第一句话：“小心，我感觉到那道门里有东西。”

然而尽管他们做了十足的准备，作战防御姿势再完美，也没法防备黑暗面对你大脑的戏弄。那团紫色迷雾漫上脚面，Meetra屏住了呼吸，她问两位同伴：“这是什么？”

“什么？”Atton疑惑地看向她，“你看到什么了？”

Visas平稳的声线里带上了急促，声音也高了几度：“小心！”

Meetra的反应还不够快，或者说，不论她怎么防备，在黑暗面前她永远是一扇敞开的大门，没有屋顶的房子，弱不禁风的瘾君子。Dxun雨林的景象浮现出来，她的第一场胜利，她的扬名之战，她堕落的开始。Meetra的呼吸逐渐急促起来，一张熟悉的面孔又出现在她的身边：“将军！曼达洛人在前面铺满了地雷，我们的士兵如果就这样过去会死伤惨重的！” 她的副官声音很焦灼，但眼神里是Meetra曾经习以为常的信任，Meetra知道，哪怕她让他们去送死，他们也仍然会去为她这么做的。

“将军，我们该怎么办？”

_“不惜一切代价向前推进，Dxun必须拿下。”_

“跟在我身后，我会帮助你们。”

_“……可是……将军……”_

“是！将军！”

当她为她的士兵们拆除了所有的地雷，带领着他们冲向曼达洛人，被他们欢呼声包围时，幻境消失了，Meetra回过头发现自己不知什么时候穿过了桥，站在了下一扇大门面前。Atton和Visas跟在她身后，紧张地盯着她的一举一动，随时做好了上前搀扶她的准备。Meetra疲惫地摆了摆手，示意他们放松。

“那是Dxun……？”Atton试探地问她，“看上去没有……传言里那么惨烈？”

“那是个幻象。”Meetra压抑着声音里的感情，尽量让自己听起来像是HK47，“是我用来骗自己的、安慰自己的假想。”

我没能拯救他们，我把他们送进了死亡之路，用他们的尸体铺成了一条大道。

下一道门里等着她的是Malak。彼时丹图因的飞地庭院还是完美景象，Malak那番鼓舞人心的演讲让一个接着一个的学徒、武士站到了他的身边，而自己就站在队伍的末尾，注视着记忆里还完整的伙伴未被黑暗吞噬的模样。

“可是这场战斗并没有如你们所愿般结束。”即便知道是徒劳，她还是向幻象里的Malak的这般说。

“我们没有赢吗？我们没有阻止曼达洛人吗？”Malak反问她。

“我们输给了自己。”

“这意味着你不会跟我们走吗？”Malak友善的语气一转，变得歇斯底里起来，Meetra直视着那双熟悉的眼睛变成金色的过程，红色的剑刃照亮了他们的脸，“那你就背叛了我们。”

**_“你确定就让她这样回科洛桑吗？我们可以派HK-47送她一程。”_ **

“你们也背叛了我。”

当Malak的影子在她面前烟消云散的时候，Meetra突然急切地想要找到Revan，在她回到共和国领域的这么长时间内她从来没问过Revan去了哪里，见到她的念头没有一刻浮现在她的脑海里，连梦里也不曾出现过，但她此刻想要Revan立刻出现在面前，她就可以亲口问那位重新变为英雄的恶人：亲手杀了Malak是什么感觉？看着曾经的朋友面目全非是什么感觉？ Meetra知道黑暗把她的那个伤口感染得又严重了几分，空洞更深，直径更广，她怔怔地盯着手心许久，发觉他们三个人手上沾满了彼此的鲜血。

Revan的幻象真的出现的时候，Meetra没控制住笑出声来，Atton担忧的眼神更加明显了，Meetra不在乎他现在在想什么，如果Atton想知道真相，欢迎他刺探一下她脑子里的情报，反正她现在也没有屏障了，什么都阻挡不了黑暗面。

“Revan，你为什么在这里？”这个问题太没有营养了，Meetra知道在这里没有什么是真的，Dxun是假的，Malak是假的，Revan自然也是假的，若是真的Revan听到这个问题必然会大声嘲笑，但Meetra想知道幻境里的Revan会怎么回答—她潜意识里的Revan会怎么回答。她把视线投向Revan身边的自己，那个曾经跟随Revan一起抛弃绝地的自己，迷失的、堕落的自己。

Revan没有回答，只是亮起了光剑。幻境的Meetra紧随其后。

**_“不用了，她已经死了。”_ **

她打败了自己，但她没能打败Revan，在紫色光剑即将刺穿她胸膛的一瞬间，Revan化成紫色的烟雾包围住了她，最后渗进地缝里。Meetra摔倒在地上，她把目光聚焦在墓穴顶上，饥饿感啃噬着她的灵魂，黑暗已经不再从那道伤口中溢出，它们融为一体，把过去的填塞物吞吐干净后，伤口化为贪婪的凯斯鬣狗要求进食，要更多生命，要更多痛苦，要更多力量。不知道哪里传来了嘶声，可能是风声，或许是更多的希拉克，但Meetra觉得它更像Darth Nihilus，那个总是饥饿的、没有实体的怪物，Revan知道她错过了一个把Meetra变成怪物的机会吗？ 如果Revan让她留下来，她就是Revan的Darth Nihilus。

Visas没有温度的手心覆住了她的眼睛，Meetra短暂地失去了视觉，在黑暗中Visas的冷静的声音渐渐抚平了她的波动：“你不是他。你永远也不会成为他。”

“你怎么知道？我们都是马拉库尔V塑造的。”

“他是深渊，你重新定义了深渊。”

她重新定义了深渊？

“你为深渊里偷来了一束光。”

Meetra自嘲地笑了笑：“小心，你们开始让我觉得我能成为英雄了。”

她知道Visas和Atton会说什么，她知道如果Bao-Dur、Brianna、Mical在，也会和他们有一样的回答，他们会说她的确是个英雄；她知道Mira会先假装不在乎地撇嘴，沉默一会以后说她是她的英雄；她知道Canderus会双手抱胸看着这出闹剧，然后告诉她根据曼达洛人的标准和她在Dxun的表现，她算是个英雄；她知道T3会嘀嘀叫着，HK47会用杀手机器人的观点解释英雄的定义；Kreia会在角落观察着一切。 但Meetra不确定她是否真的值得这个称谓。 所以她抢先一步站了起来，捏了捏Visas的手表示感谢，然后向最后一道门走去。

墓室的中央站着白色的身影，她冷漠地等待着Meetra走近，手上捧着曾经属于Meetra的光剑。 Meetra不知道会发生什么，Atris的表情不带任何评判，所以这不会是曼达洛里安战争后她们屈指可数的几次充满仇恨和误解的相聚。 Meetra在Atris面前盘腿坐下，仰视着熟悉的冰雪女王，Atris的视线一同向下紧紧跟随着她，她们没有一个人先开口。Meetra知道自己随手一拈都能找到怨恨Atris的理由，科洛桑的审判、提洛斯的重遇，没有一次Atris试着去理解她，就连Vrook都比Atris理智些。

但对于Atris，Meetra有挫败感和内疚，独独没有怨恨。 就像Dxun和Malachor V的所有遇难者一样，Atris只是另一个她的牺牲品，她的第一个牺牲品。 回到她决定离开绝地时，Meetra迫切期待加入志同道合者的队伍中，她自然希望Atris也在此列，至少希望Atris明白自己究竟想要的是什么，但在来不及等待的召唤面前，Atris要求的时间实在是太长了，在声势浩荡的同行者面前，Atris一个人的身影在容易被踩在行进的脚步下了。

Atris先开口了。

“你是我的英雄。”

“不论我如何证明这点是错的，你总是在我最不需要的时候出现把我辛苦建立的自封的围墙推翻。”

“就算我得到了力量，就算我能从怪物手中拯救共和国和绝地，在你面前我还是像个徒劳无功的、卑微的恳求你施舍的仰慕者。”

“我站在共和国中最光明的位置上，却觉得四周没有一束光。他们告诉我，只要我替代了你，只要我成为你的英雄，我就不会再被抛弃。”

“可我感觉自己无法再被拯救了。如果恨能填满被你拿走的部分，我就愿意喝下他们灌给我的毒液。”

“你会杀了我吗？杀了我吧，让我再加深一寸你的伤口，我们断开的纽带可以再用死亡系上。”

“或者我杀了你，终结我们之间的罪过。”

Meetra没有来得及回过神，Atris就打开了原本放在掌心的光剑，自上而下劈向她。Meetra狼狈地打了个滚躲开攻击，她回过头想让Atton和Visas来帮忙，却不见他们的踪影。

“什么……？”她伸手想拿出光剑，却发现它们已经不在腰间的位置，此时已被逼到墙边的Meetra与Atris泛着金色的眼瞳相对，惊诧得甚至忘记了呼吸，在Atris将光剑捅进她的胸口的那一刻，她用原力抢来了Atris的另一把剑，几乎是同时把光剑送进了Atris的身体。

Atris倒在了她的肩头，白色的发丝浸在Meetra胸前渗出的鲜血中，Meetra震惊得感受不到任何疼痛，旧日的恋人连呼吸也是提洛斯VI的冰雪风暴，许久没有感受过的唇瓣擦过她的嘴角：“我为不能停止爱你而恨你。”

Atris用尽最后的力气抓住Meetra散乱的红发，狠狠咬住Meetra的下唇，Meetra的痛感这才恢复，仿似灵魂上的那道伤口具像在了她的身体上，吸食着她的生命，在她的注意力随着血液流失的时候，Atris的舌头钻进了她的口腔，用与她先前不符的力度温柔地扫过上颚和舌面。Meetra没有回应，没有时间回应，黑暗卷走了她的意识，她砸在了地上，有人接住了她。

Meetra睁开眼看到了Atton紧张的神情。

“发生了什么？”Meetra想坐起来，被Atton和Visas一起按住了。

“我想问你一样的问题！你刚刚就站在那里出了神，怎么喊你也不应，然后突然间就晕了过去。”

“我……什么？你们没看见……”Meetra摸了摸自己的身体，发现没有一处新增的伤口。

“你看见了什么？”

“Atris……”Meetra想起刚刚发生的一切，皱紧了眉头。那显然不属于任何一段回忆，那是什么？为什么要展示给她这么一段幻象？Atris的金瞳还烙印在她眼前，Meetra难以想象Atris……和西斯？

“好了。”Atton尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“我不想知道，我也不想在这久留了，这里黑暗面的影响实在是太强烈了，我们看看周围有什么东西可以拿走的，然后就赶紧离开吧。” Meetra缓慢撑着墙壁站起来，这次终于在Atton面前服输，努力不去多想刚刚那段幻象。


	3. Rescue Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sion让Meetra明白了一些事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主Exile/Atris，含Darth Sion单箭头Exile

Meetra只感到麻木和疲惫，她所有的情绪都还停留在丹图因，停留在飞地庭院的废墟，停留在大师们向她揭示真相的那一刻，之后发生的一切都好像不是她亲身经历的，她只是站在一边的冷漠的旁观者。

她应该感到激动的，毕竟不是每个人都有机会在短短的几天之内连续挑战三位西斯领主的，再加上和自己的前情人真正意义上的刀锋相对。站在Malachor V满目疮痍的土地上，Meetra才惊觉其实她从没踏上过这个破碎星球的表面，没有亲眼看过它被摧毁前的景象，没有呼吸过未被死亡污染过的空气，当年她只是站在飞行在星球上方的船舰中，站在观察舷窗前，轻飘飘地下达了那个命令，改变了银河系的命运，改变了在场所有人的命运，改变了她自己的命运。颤抖着，她跪坐在地上，手掌抚摸寸草不生开裂的泥土，起初只是指尖传来短暂的刺痛，随着原力的伸展Malachor V的伤口张开了，Meetra的伤口找到了母体，像被抢走的饥饿的孩子终于回到了血亲的怀抱，立刻扑向母亲的胸口吸取营养，死亡就是这片土地的乳汁，原力的连接是婴儿的脐带。Meetra看到了天空中漂浮着的、地面上生长着的都是一双双充血的眼睛，流着鲜血，诉说着不甘，从那些眼睛里伸出一双双手，桎梏她身躯的每个部位，她被压着贴向地面，她尖叫不出声，只是徒劳地喘着粗气。

放弃的念头闪过脑海，就让她留在这里吧，这才是属于她的地方，十年前她本就该埋葬在这里。她以为失去原力是她的惩罚，她以为被流放是她的惩罚，但这些痛苦不及她带给别人的万分之一，直到她回到流放的开始才知道，背负着这个星球活着才是她的惩罚。

“Exile。”有人在呼唤她。

“Exile。”她的队友们，她的同伴们，那些集结在她的周围拯救银河系的人，那些寻找救赎和自我的人，那些被她改变了人生轨迹的人。

Meetra想起大师们告诉她的事实，说她的纽带和连接如何影响别人，说她如何通过死亡来获得力量，即便她从没有想过要这样做，即便她从不想要这些发生，因为这些都不是她能够选择接受与否的。尽管Mical向她保证Ebon Hawk上的每个人都是自愿留下的，但Meetra忍不住怀疑：如果她建立连接的能力如此强大，他们怎么知道自己有没有被影响？

而当他们最终因为她丧命于Malachor V的时候，他们是否会怨恨她，就像所有埋葬在这片土地下的尸体一样？当他们被她撇在身后的时候，她是否还是他们的导师和英雄，或者就像她在Atris眼中退化扭曲成怪物，她也会成为他们心中的一座被唾弃的坟墓。

她不需要睁开眼就知道是谁握住了她的双手，只有Visas的双手冰冷得宛如尸体，是米拉卢卡人生来如此，还是目睹母星死亡给她带来的影响？Meetra无从得知。但Visas再次共享了她们的视野，如同在和Darth Nihilus决战之前做的那样，只是有不同的目的。前一次共享视野是Visas的临终愿望，如果她必将死于饥饿之王之手，她希望自己最后能记住的不是她前任师父可憎的面具，而是给了她新生的流放者的真实的面孔，不是用她的指尖触摸到的模糊的轮廓，而是在原力中独一无二的亮光。Meetra记得原力中Visas的颤抖，信徒终于得以窥见真神的面容，在那一刻Darth Nihilus对Visas最后一点控制也被蚕食了，取而代之的是原力穿过Meetra的身体向曾经抛弃光明面的最后的米拉卢卡人伸出触角，与她建立了一条更加强大的纽带。

_“不要害怕，我们会战胜他，而你会得到永恒的自由，你不再是黑暗面的奴隶，也不再属于他。”_

“不要害怕，看向我，看向我们所有人，”Visas的声音不再颤抖，她平静而引人沉沦的声音抚平了Meetra翻腾的惊涛骇浪，Meetra缓缓睁开眼，在原力的世界中Malachor V是红色的愤怒的岩浆，可她周围的所有人都是纯粹的蓝色的斑点，“原力里没有谎言。”

Visas放开她的双手，抚摸着她的侧脸：“我们相信你，愿意追随你到任何地方，毫无怨言。”

“我们都是死亡孕育的孩子，而你是给我们重生的新的母亲。”

Meetra在Visas的注视下挣脱了Malachor V对她的束缚。

Sion在等待着Exile的接近。你不可能在原力中忽视她的存在，而Sion是原力最忠诚的奴隶，于是Exile于他而言就更为耀眼。她本身并不在发光，若论原力的宠儿，那只有Darth Traya的“那位”弟子可以当之无愧地接受这样的冠冕。Exile是死亡，她的死亡远比Darth Nihilus美味，Nihilus只有腐烂，不论是出于西斯之间的竞争还是其他什么原因，Sion都蔑视Nihilus。但他像饥渴的野兽尾随猎物，或者像崇拜强者的兽族寻找王者的踪迹一般亦步亦趋地在暗处凝视着Exile，他的师父的新玩物，一开始是因为妒忌，但那股死亡和脆弱的味道让任何西斯都难以拒绝，于是他的凝视有了新的意味。Traya说她勇敢，Sion只是嗤之以鼻，也许他的师父比他更能参透原力的本质，但没人比他更懂死亡和折磨，Sion看到了Exile一切行为的驱动力源于绝望和逃避。

如此多的痛苦，如此多的恐惧，如此多的仇恨，而Exile是唯一的载体，她为什么没有成为Nihilus？Sion一直在思索着这个问题，Nihilus是腐臭的尸体，Exile像坟场上的一朵花，他有很多次机会能够把她折断，在派拉古斯，在科里班，但他想到她的美丽在他手上凋零的一刻都犹豫了，Sion不喜欢Exile对他的影响，他意识到在Exile的美丽下隐藏着另一种东西，一种本应该永远也不会追上他的东西。不论Darth Traya对他的命令是什么，Sion都不会遵照执行的。既然他已经背叛了她一次，就可以有第二次。Nihilus是个傻子，所以成了她的弃子，而Sion绝不会步上他的同僚的后尘，Exile必须死在他手上。换一种角度想，这远比Traya为她准备的结局要好得多，Sion坚信自己在给Exile解脱，他将亲手折下这朵花，至少她不会被原力碾碎，任何事物，哪怕是整个银河系在原力面前都是脆弱的，它掌控命运，他们的一生只是在它手掌心的一出戏剧，而它早已观赏过千万遍的重复。

在前面等待她的将是一个熟练的猎手，也是熟悉的仇人，从她在派拉古斯苏醒之后就尾随的影子，Meetra握紧了剑柄，一路上砍杀的西斯的尸体铺满了她进入学院的道路，现在她知道了自己力量的实质，这让她难以忽视身体中原力的变化，清醒地认识到在第三次面对痛苦之王的时候她变得比前两次更加强大、有更多的胜算，而这并没有带给她平静。如果Mical在身边，这位弟子会诚实地指出Meetra的脉搏跳动加速，汗液分泌过多，也许是刚刚以一敌三的剧烈战斗给身体带来的影响还没有平复，也许是她无法不对将要一对一和Darth Sion决斗的这个确定的未来感到紧张，因为Darth Sion和其他西斯不同。他不是Atris，她和Atris的过去错综复杂，以至不能完整地把她们剥离而不留下任何缺口；他不是Darth Nihilus，她和Darth Nihilus由同一个星球创造，她熟悉Nihilus的弱点就像熟悉自己；他不是Kreia，或者该叫她Darth Traya？不重要，名字对于西斯无足轻重，Kreia是她的半路老师，她们之间仍然保留着那条威胁生命的生死纽带。Darth Sion只是她的杀手，她知道的关于他的一切只限于他的光剑以及所有死于他手的生命，死亡，这就是他们交流的途径。

这次她不能再逃走，在通往Kreia的路上，Darth Sion是最后一扇门，最后一个挑战。Atris代表她的过去，她战胜了Atris，尽管令她痛苦万分，但自她离开绝地以来第一次她直面了过去——过去的债，过去的错，一条她年轻时留下的腐烂变质的纽带，被她们掩埋在战争后的焦土里，蛆虫爬满了表面，而她们一直假装它已经被解决了——想象一下它再度暴露在空气中的时候她有多震惊。Darth Nihilus代表她自己，她所有蠢蠢欲动的阴暗面，她的饥饿，她的贪婪，她想要自夸是她杀死了Nihilus也不能，她对那种能力太了解了，是Nihilus自己走上了末路，她不过是那临门一脚。所以，理所应当的，Darth Sion代表她的未来，她是死还是活，是被遗忘在失败角落还是拯救银河系被铭记在历史，全都在这扇门后了。

她深吸一口气，缓慢推开房间的门，Darth Sion就拿着光剑站在中央。

知道“Darth Sion不能被杀死”和亲眼见证一具倒下的尸体重新站起来是两码事。Meetra觉得虚弱，原力流失的速度远大于恢复的速度，Darth Sion又根本就是个行走的尸体，她在他身上创造的伤口他根本不屑一顾，这个男人难道不会因为疼痛放慢一些攻击的速度吗？当然不会，Meetra自嘲地想着，他们称他“痛苦之王”是有理由的，不仅仅因为他给别人带来的痛苦，也因为他由痛苦组成。他一定经历过无数次这样的过程了，被打倒，呼吸停止，心跳停止，血液流干，闭上眼睛，再睁眼。看看他身上留下的痕迹，你不能找到一片完好无损的皮肤，如果“先驱者”号的医生的检查报告没有错误，下面支撑的骨头也碎裂了无数次，早就拼不完整了。他是怎么做到的？他真的通过黑暗面找到了永生的方法？但是在这样的痛苦中无限循环，这个身体还属于他自己吗？

“我们不需要这样打下去，”Meetra为自己争取少的可怜的恢复的时间，哪怕只是几句话，让她的原力再恢复一点，“Kreia只是在利用你，你没有必要为她做这些，让我过去，让我来对付她，不论结果如何你都会从中获利。”

Darth Sion低声笑了：“她当然在利用我，我知道。我想你也需要知道，她并不希望你死，至少是不希望你死在我手上，她给我的命令其实只是把你带到她身边而已。但就像你说的，流放者，我没有必要为她做任何事。”

“该死……”Meetra回忆Mical教给自己的方法调整着自己的呼吸，“如果你并不对Kreia忠诚，甚至……讨厌她，那你为什么要杀我？一路上对我紧追不放，只因为我是‘绝地’？但我自己都不确信我还属于绝地，我已经被他们踢出这个队伍……两次了。”

“因为我尊敬的、失败的师父把你当成她的救命稻草，因为那个老女人相信你，把她的生命和你的系在一起，在她的导师生涯失败了两次之后又捡起了这个身份，想要重新塑造你。还因为你是个绝地，没错。你比我还清楚绝地从来就不只是一个组织，你不需要那些老废物的认可才能是绝地，在绝地圣殿的也不全是虔信的光明面教徒。”

Sion顿了顿，似乎想到了什么，语气里浸满了嘲讽：“就像那个堕落的绝地，他们称她为‘大师’，而她身体里全是黑暗。坐在绝地大师的椅子上，背地里听到的全是西斯全息仪的教导。”

Meetra的耳膜几乎被心脏剧烈的跳动声穿破，那个被全息仪的红光笼罩的房间里Atris金色的瞳孔又出现在眼前，她被自己刺伤时的尖叫混合在西斯古语的嘶声里难以分辨。

“迟早有一天你会被这些乱七八糟的文献搞糊了脑子的。”那是她们还是年轻气盛的学徒时的调侃，当初Meetra在说那句话的时候绝对没想过今日。而她也绝对没想过在弗瑞纳德的坟墓中黑暗面最后向她展示的是一个不远未来的预言。

“你为什么这么生气？”Darth Sion好奇地提问。

“我没有。”Meetra咬紧牙槽，尽管知道自己还没有全部恢复她还是先起了攻击式，如果这样能让他闭嘴的话。

“如此多的愤怒，流放者，你的黑暗面关不住了。”Sion招架着Meetra越来越猛的进攻，前一场她还有所收敛，这一次杀意却毫无保留了。

Meetra警告自己，“控制你自己”，但把自提洛斯之后一直被忽视的怒火发泄出来有一种意想不到的快感，那股爆发的力量一旦被启发就压抑不住了，“控制你自己”，她脑中的理智时刻警惕着，在Sion的光剑划伤她的胳膊时，她低吼了一声，裹挟她疼痛和愤怒的闪电从指尖释放，西斯领主红色的光剑勉强抵抗，她抓住机会甩出另一把光剑，被伤到双腿的Sion失去了平衡倒在地上，Meetra两步跳到他面前，高高提起了武器，黄色的光芒照亮了敌人的面孔，Sion毫不恐惧，他得意地笑着，他说“抓到你了”，然后所有声响终结于Meetra刺穿他胸膛的一刻。

“控制你自己。”Meetra收起剑刃狼狈地退后几步，倚靠在柱子上，“我不能……”

自从科里班之行后，Meetra有意不再使用黑暗原力的力量，即便这能给她带来很多方便。何必再拘束于绝地的规矩，你早就不是他们中的一员了，那是她在旅途早期说服自己的。用一点黑暗原力并不代表她是西斯，她仍然在帮助别人，拯救濒危的共和国。但从弗瑞纳德的坟墓离开后，她便被自己所见的幻境困扰着，恐惧于再次回到在Revan身边的时候，在那时他们也深信自己在执行正义，深信一切方法都为最后结果服务，结果又如何？Meetra绝对不要再重蹈覆辙。

而刚刚在她放出的闪电的亮光里，她看到的绝对不是Sion，而是Atris使用闪电折磨Briana的面孔。她内疚地回想起，那时候她的震惊大于愤怒，尽管Briana是她的学徒，尽管她亏欠Briana的父母很多，但她情绪的更迭仍然先是震惊，而后是害怕，最后才是愤怒。

震惊Atris居然会和黑暗面的东西挂钩，害怕地想起弗瑞纳德的坟墓里最后一个让人摸不着头脑的幻象，愤怒Atris这般残忍地对待Briana。

_“为什么你总在我不需要的时候回头，而在我最需要你的时候转身离开？”_

_Atris停下了施加在Briana身上的闪电，失望地问道。_

_“我就差一点就能成功了。”_

“就差一点。”Sion的尸体开始动弹，他从地上站起来，Meetra还能听见他骨头运动的声音，她戒备地又打开了光剑。

Sion沙哑地低笑了两声：“你看见自己蕴藏着什么样的力量了吗？难怪Traya费尽心机引导你，凭借黑暗面你可以如此轻易地击败我。”

“接下来你是要劝说我抛弃光明面加入你们了吗？”Meetra嘲讽地说道，“省省吧，也许我会临时失控，但我绝对不会向黑暗屈服，如果我愿意，我当年干嘛要离开瑞文，费这么多功夫、吃这么多苦就是为了十年后再转回原地？”

“你当然不会。”Sion歪着脖子端详她，眼神比Meetra原本想象的复杂和认真，让她不寒而栗，“我也不要你加入我，我只要你死。”

_“我不想杀了你，Atris，现在投降你还会有第二次机会，像我一样、像瑞文一样，不论你怎么想我，我只想拯救共和国，我比你认为得更在乎它，我们可以在结束后再探讨对错。”_

_“你以为我想要第二次机会？我没有回头路了！Darth Nihilus是我引来的，我会先杀了你，然后再去杀了他，证明给共和国看谁才是真正的英雄！”_

_“为什么？”_

_为什么要做这些，引狼入室摧毁共和国？为什么宁愿杀了我也不和我合作？你恨我到这个地步吗？_

“为什么这么恨我？”

“你是最后一个绝地，因为Traya需要你。”Sion不再向她逼近，他再次端详她，像个迷茫的幼儿，“流放者，其实恨你并不关乎你，也许你并没有什么错，但我必须恨你。你知道你在原力中如何影响别人吗？我以为我能摆脱那种影响，结果失败了。对我来说你很美，原力中一个死亡的点，所有被吸引来的破碎的灵魂期待找到永远消失的方法，期待从你的伤口攫取黑暗变得更加强大。而你与痛苦对抗，反抗伤口的引力，指引他们不要忘记存在。我不知道在我身上发生了什么变化，我只知道在你的力量后是生存，生存产生了美，而在你的美丽下隐藏着我的死亡。”

“你吸引了我，因此我必须恨你。”

Sion重新开始向前走动，Meetra惊诧得不知道该回答什么，她一边思索着Sion的坦白一边拉开他们间的距离。

“我从来不明白Traya为什么要利用那个堕落的绝地，她和Nihilus比起来太弱了，根本没有可能打败他，Nihilus眼睛不眨就能连带着她和整个提洛斯一起吃掉。我也不明白那个自大的绝地明明已经看到Nihilus是如何抹去整个卡塔后为什么还执着地要和Nihilus对抗，她做这些根本不是为了共和国，而是自己的虚荣心，但这真的值得赔上自己的性命吗，连我这种西斯都觉得不可思议。但我现在明白了，不论是绝地还是Traya，这么做都不是为了消灭Nihilus，而是为了你。”

“什么？”Meetra皱着眉表示跟不上Sion的思维，“和我有什么关系？”

“你杀了她吗？”Sion没有回答她。

Meetra讨厌被牵着鼻子走的感觉，但她没有办法夺回这场对话的主动权：“没有。我不会杀了她的。”

永远不会。

“多残忍啊，流放者，你的仁慈是给她施加的酷刑。”Sion拒绝向她解释，就像他不回答她Kreia和Atris的行为与她有什么关系，他们展开了新的一轮战斗。

“你可以放手，”再一次目睹Sion的重生之后，Meetra已经对他们之间的决斗感到厌倦了，“就像我做的那样。”

Meetra清楚这不只是为了战胜Sion，当然除非Sion自己放弃否则她绝无可能活着走出这个房间，但她了解这种无止境的痛苦，Kreia在告诉她Sion被束缚在了这个星球时并没有说谎，Meetra已经不能控制地对自己的敌人产生了怜悯之心，没有人应该这样活着。

“没人能抛弃原力，原力是你我的意志，更是命运的意志，你不能剥离自己的意志，也无法反抗命运。”Sion冷漠地回答道，“你以为你做到了吗？现在你还是站在这里，站在我面前，Kreia认为你成功地反抗了原力，这也是她为何如此喜爱你，但我的师父也会犯错，就像任何一个普通人一样，而她最终都要为自己的错误买单。”

“我在这里是因为我做出了选择。”Meetra反驳，“你也可以选择自由。”

“在原力面前没有选择。退一万步来说，你认为的‘选择’我也有，我‘选择’了原力给我的武器，死亡带来痛苦，痛苦带来专注，专注带来权力。”Sion固执地摇头，他们在进行一场谁也无法赢的辩论，“我教给你这些来减轻你即将成熟的痛苦，我不是你，不会残忍地留下别人的性命，我会杀死你，为了给你解脱。”

Meetra第四次看着Sion从没有生命的尸体复活。

“你可以杀了我一百遍而我还能东山再起。”

“Sion，”Meetra想要告诉他真相，“在放弃原力的时候一个人可以得到在其他时候得不到的力量。也许你是对的，我永远也无法彻底与原力分割，但在我做出这个决定的时候就已经变得更加强大。”

Sion半跪在地上仰视着她，Meetra也在他面前蹲下：“你已经告诉我了，你说过我的力量下掩藏的是生存，当这颗星球在我面前死亡，宇宙也在我周围坍塌，而我从中幸存了。”

“你只是一个破碎的护罩，原力不断地充进这个空间……但这是活着吗？”

Sion重新站起来，但这一次Meetra没有感觉到危险，Sion反问她：“还在试图拯救别人吗？”

他叹了口气：“对我来说你来得太迟了，就如同对于Kreia和那个绝地你也太迟了，你不能拯救我们。而我的预感一直是对的，流放者，你就是我的终点。”

“流放者，我们都是原力的仆人……我们谁也逃脱不了命运，但你有勇气反抗它就说明了你的强大，即便你会失败。当心Kreia，她会像打破我和那个绝地一样打破你，然后展现给你看你能堕落多深。我们都被束缚在了这个星球上，我在这里等你回来。”

Sion一直是原力谦卑的仆人，所以原力教会了他重生的能力，流放者教他反抗原力的意志，他从没有想过打破枷锁，但是……试一下又何妨？他没有什么无可失去的，最终他还是会归于原力。

“解脱了………你不会再在我的脑海里爬行……”

这一次他倒下之后就再也没有醒来。

Meetra凝视着Sion没有生命体征的尸体，第一次在他身上体会到了平静，但本该到来的如释重负和喜悦出人意料地缺席了，她无法克制地回想Sion提起的关于Atris的一切。

自她重新回到共和国领地以来，Kreia在她的身边教导她，做她严厉而耐心的师父，展现给她在丹图因时其他绝地大师们不会教授的银河系的另一面，看待原力的另一种方式。而自始至终Kreia都没有向Meetra掩盖过另一样东西，那就是她对她这个半路徒弟的信心和赞赏，她甚至钦佩她当初做出的决定，切断与原力的联系、离开绝地，Meetra可以告诉Atton她没有全盘落入Kreia的陷阱，她没有盲目信任这个性命与她捆绑在一起的师父，但她如果否认她没有为Kreia的赞赏而心存喜悦就是在说谎，长久的漂泊中，Meetra从没有遇到过一个人在知道她的做过的事后不带着愤怒和憎恨批判她，她无法面对Malachor，无法面对自己，她割断原力最初只为了从脑海中无法消散的尖叫和指责逃开，而Kreia向她展示了这种选择的另一种看待方式，她放弃了原力，她放弃了这个塑造她的东西，她否定了命运。

在Kreia的叙述下，她又成了英雄，甚至可以比Revan更伟大。

而这场旅途里加入她的同伴们，他们如此感激她为他们指向了更光明的方向，分享了重生的机会，她看到她建立羁绊的能力如何激励别人，几乎遗忘了她的能力所有负面的影响。

所以当Meetra拒绝杀了Atris的时候，她只是以为自己能够拯救她过去的爱人。

但是Sion是对的，她太迟了，她不能拯救Atris。

_“为什么你总在我不需要的时候回头，而在我最需要你的时候转身离开？”_

也许Atris从没有想要Meetra的影响，而Meetra仅仅是存在她的脑海中就是一种折磨。Meetra仍然记得许多年前她们还都是学徒的时候，Atris怎样被自己吸引几乎背离绝地的道路的。

几乎。

那段秘密关系最后葬送在她选择Revan的时候。

也许自那之后Atris就再也不想要她施加在她身上的影响了。Atris亲眼看到了Meetra如何在Revan身边堕落，从Dxun，到Eres III，最后来到了Malachor V，看到了曾经的Meetra如何死去，Atris也看到了如果不离开Meetra她的命运。

但大师们也没有对Meetra说谎，没有人能逃脱Meetra建立的纽带。

Kreia临死前许诺Meetra可以回答她任何问题，站在Malachor的中心让背叛大师能够无比清晰地看到过去和未来，这是她最后赠予她的学徒的礼物。Meetra最后还是没有忍住：“Atris呢？”

“她 **一直都爱着** 你，就像爱着一个王者，你是她不能成为的一切。”

“你是指她 **爱过** 我？”

“不，她一直爱着你，从没有变过。”

“但她也从来没有说过……她一直都在试图离开我的影响……”

Meetra分不出Kreia的笑声出自嘲讽还是怜悯：“悲剧都是在那些未说出口的真相上建造的。”

在离开Malachor的途中Meetra什么也没说，尽管她的徒弟们都紧张而担心地等待她开口。Kreia已经告诉她她的未来，她必须抛下一切去寻找Revan，与她一起对抗真正的黑暗，即便Meetra难以想象再和Revan并肩作战，说实话她并不确定她们已经跨越了过去的沟壑，但是这就是她们的命运，如何开始就如何结束。Meetra觉得Sion告诉她的的确是真相，没有人能真正反抗命运，绕了一圈到最后她还是得接受命运的安排。Meetra知道自己曾经反抗绝地议会，而后反抗Revan，反抗痛苦，但最后她还是重新成为了绝地，最后还是会加入Revan，所以她也要接受痛苦。

她拿着属于过去的绝地Meetra Surik的光剑走进了关押Atris的牢房，堕落的绝地此刻正跪在地上冥想，Meetra不知道Atris是否还能从这种只属于绝地的训练方式中寻找到力量，不知道西斯是否也会需要平静，不知道这是否代表着Atris仍然没有接受自己已经堕落的事实。

Meetra也跟着跪在Atris身后，紧紧扣着Atris的胸口把她们锁在一起，前胸后背贴得紧密不留一丝空隙，她感觉到Atris的呼吸变得急促，试图挣脱她的拥抱。

“告诉我实话，我是不是来得太迟了。”Meetra的嘴唇离Atris后颈的肌肤之间只有头发丝的距离，她轻声细语，仿佛回到了在飞地庭院某个角落交换着情话的日子，呼出的热气让Atris细小的毛孔冒出细小的汗珠。

“一直都是，一直都太迟了。”

太迟离开Revan，太迟回到绝地，太迟到达提洛斯。

“对不起，”她细密的轻吻落在她的肩上，“我太自私了，我想追求梦想，我想追求正义，我害怕堕落，我害怕痛苦。我不想像失去Malachor一样失去你，但忘了我已经像摧毁了Malachor一样摧毁了你。”

在Malachor死亡的那一刻她们之间的纽带就只由死亡组成，而她固执地保留它，以为她还可以拯救它。

Atris的眼泪滴落在Meetra的手背上，她的声音却没有一点颤抖：“你从来都不属于我。在Revan回来后她来找过你，那时候我就明白你们俩才是最后会站在一起的人，你们都经历过死亡，你们都从堕落的深渊中一步步爬了回来，不论身边多黑暗，你们都在寻找光明。”

Meetra从腰间拿出那把象征着过去终结的光剑，剑口抵着Atris的后背，Atris睁开眼睛凝视着玻璃中她们的倒影，偏过头脸颊蹭着流放者的发顶：“做你该做的吧，结束我的罪过。”

“然后去做你的英雄，拯救所有人。”

Meetra像在科里班幻境中Atris对她做的那样，一只手抓紧了Atris散落的银发，她们的嘴唇粗暴地撞在一起，牙齿磕到对方的嘴唇，引起流血和疼痛，在她们的舌头突破齿关连接在一起的那一刻，流放者按下了光剑的按钮，蓝色的剑刃从背后穿过堕落者的身体，她疼痛的尖叫闷在口中通过舌尖传到了执剑者的口腔。

Meetra通过了接受命运的最后一关，接受痛苦。

END


End file.
